Dark zone
by Le Staff
Summary: Mathieu, Antoine et quelques amis se rendent à un parc d'attraction... Mais quelle est donc cette "Dark Zone" légèrement isolé du parc ?


Hello !

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit one shot...

Toutes les informations concernant le parc, Europark, cité dans ce texte (celui de Vias plage donc) sont vérifiables. Cependant, comme cet OS est basé sur des souvenirs, il se peut que la Dark Zone soit légèrement différentes dans ce texte. De plus, le scénario de cette attraction changeant souvent, je précise qu'il s'agit là de la version été 2016.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Aru-nya

* * *

Dans la petite voiture d'Antoine, qui était remplie de quelques uns de ses amis, une drôle de scène se passait.

Antoine conduisait, logique vu que c'était SA voiture et qu'il détestait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui touche à son « bébé ».

Les autres passagers étaient relativement en train de mourir à cause du plus petit en taille de l'automobile.

En effet, Mathieu, qui habituellement était placé sur le siège passager à côté d'Antoine, c'était retrouvé derrière, devant céder sa place car « Avec sa taille il a pas besoin d'autant de place ». Alors il boudait. Les joues gonflées, comme un jeune gamin à qui l'on aurait interdit de manger des sucreries le jour d'Halloween.

Exaspéré, le pauvre Antoine qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route sombre lui donna un mentos, que Mathieu donna rapidement à la route, le balançant par la fenêtre.

Le conducteur se retint à la dernière minute de se garer pour lui faire ramasser et bouffer, en voyant le parc d'attraction éclairé, transcendant avec la nuit noire de par ses milliers de lumières de toutes les couleurs.

Il était à présent 23h et ils arrivaient à Europark qui fermera ses portes à 2h, soit quatre heures plus tard.

Les cinq amis commencèrent par faire le tour des sept hectares du parc, regardant les différents manèges avec attention.

Chacun donna son avis sur chaque attraction et ils firent quelques unes des attractions disponibles :

-Euroloop, qui était une montagne russe.

-Rotor, se servant de la force centrifuge.

-Sky riders, attraction cher qu'ils ne firent finalement pas, de même que Sling Shot.

-Une pêche au canard, pour se moquer de Mathieu.

-Le Simulateur 5D, projetant cinq film en 3D devant des sièges mobiles.

-L'Adrenalyn, où ils apprécièrent de pouvoir regarder le parc la tête en bas et d'une hauteur conséquente.

-Le Black Pearl, le célèbre bateau des parcs d'attraction, qu'ils trouvèrent pourris.

-Crazy River, dont ils sortirent légèrement mouillés.

-QUATRE tours d'auto-tamponneuses.

-Et bien sûr quelques jeux d'arcades.

Après cette merveilleuse soirée, ils sortirent du parc et se dirigèrent vers la voiture avec quelques peluches dans les bras. Enfin c'était sans compter sur Mathieu qui, voyant un bâtiment du parc sur le parking avec les inscriptions « Dark Zone » écrit en rouge sang sur la façade, ne décida d'aller y faire un tour.

Une fois devant la caisse, il demanda le prix. La dame, du faux sang plein le visage et les habits, lui répondit d'une voix étouffée : dix euros par personne...

-Qui vient avec moi les dégonflés ?

Malheureusement pour lui, personne n'avait assez d'argent. Cependant, ne voulant pas que le plus petit pique sa crise dans la voiture, ils réunirent leur argent en commun et forcèrent Antoine à y aller avec lui, prenant juste avant leur entrée, une photo du « couple » pour les fangirls.

-Combien êtes-vous ?

-Euh... Deux.

-Bien... Entrés.

C'est ce que les deux compagnons firent, regardant la femme qui les accueillait, vêtue d'un blanc pâle et possédant un joli maquillage sanglant et des lentilles blanches.

Pour plomber l'ambiance, Mathieu demanda, le plus sérieusement du monde :

-ça fait pas mal de porter des lentilles toutes la journée ?

-… Non.

Il faisait presque complètement noir à présent, et plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus la pénombre les entourée.

Soudain, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent que l'on portait des coups au mur, coups qui résonnaient dans la pièce et qui se rapprochés dangereusement d'eux.

-Contre le mur.

Bien qu'ils n'appréciaient pas les ordres, nos deux vidéastes obéir.

-ENTRE LES DEUX LIGNES BLANCHES IMBECILES... On va faire une petite photo...

Obéissant de nouveau, ils se placèrent entre les deux bandes, assez éloigné l'un de l'autre toutefois, et attendirent sagement, en se retenant de rire toutefois.

Un flash les éclaira et contrairement à ce que pensé Mathieu, il n'y avait rien de particulier avec l'appareil photo, où il n'avait pas vu, ce qui était également probable.

Puis ils durent de nouveau avancé, suivit de près par la jeune femme aux lentilles aimant frappé le mur.

-Je vous laisse à votre visite. Une autre personne viendra s'occuper de vous derrière ce mur...

Et elle les força à entrer, les quittant après.

Antoine et Mathieu se regardèrent, s'empêchant de pouffer de rire car on entendait la voix de visiteurs de cette étrange maison hanté devant eux.

Rapidement, une autre jeune femme vint les voir.

Elle leur fit un beau discours, disant « Qu'il y avait des règles ici si l'on voulait rester en vie » et en disant qu'ils devaient respecter le personnel, que si c'était trop ils devaient le dire et qu'ils seraient évacuer, qu'ils ne devaient pas courir, et qu'ils devaient écouter attentivement ce que chaque personne dirait et que surtout, il ne fallait jamais quitter la petite lampe qu'elle leur donna.

Puis elle les conduisit dans une autre pièce, qu'elle nomma « Asile ».

En entrant, ils tombèrent sur un homme en fauteuil roulant qui commença à leur parler, leur disant qu'ils étaient les deux moins pires de tous.

A peine l'handicapé avait-il « deux » qu'un homme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, frappa les murs avec des chaînes qu'il avait attaché à ses poignets.

L'homme handicapé commença à rouler dans leur direction, seulement, le peu de lumière éclairant la pièce donnait l'impression qu'il se téléportait d'un point à un autre sans bouger.

-Des choses affreuses se sont déroulés ici..

Et les deux jeunes écoutèrent attentivement les trois phrases que l'homme dit avant de se faire dégager à nouveau dans une nouvelle pièce où ils se firent accueillir par deux hommes qu'ils ne virent pas à cause de l'obscurité.

-Oh ! Donne moi ta lumière.

Mathieu, qui avait la lumière, fut pris d'un immense courage et répondit :

-Non.

-Donne la moi, c'est un ordre.

-Non.

-DONNE LA MOI.

-Non.

L'homme s'éclaira alors et Mathieu pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'un métisse avec du maquillage gris et noir sur le visage. Ils se regardèrent et l'homme lui dit d'une voix plus normale :

-Donne la moi je te la rend juste après.

Croyant qu'il fallait la donner et que cela faisait partie de leur mission, il lui donna la lumière.

Cruelle erreur.

En effet le fou la cacha directement dans son dos en riant d'un rire beaucoup trop joyeux pour paraître normal.

-Je vous la rendrais pas. Elle est à moi.

S'en suivit un long blanc, visiblement Antoine et lui étaient censés dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

-Bon... On vous la rend.. Mais pour ça il va vous falloir faire une petite chose pour nous.

Nouveau blanc, aucun des deux amis n'osant prendre la parole.

-A GENOUX.

Ils obéirent donc, se demandant se qu'ils devraient faire, essayant de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de leur faire du mal...

-LES MAINS DERRIERES LE COU.

Ils le firent en soupirant.

-ET MAINTENANT... CHANTEZ UNE SOURIE VERTE.

Il était sérieux le mec ? Pensèrent en même temps les deux amis en essayant de se souvenir des paroles de la chanson et de commencer à la chanter :

-Une sourie verte... Qui cour-

-PLUS FORT !

-Qui courait dans l-  
-L'HERBE HIHIHI !

Ils se tournèrent de concert vers leur gauche et purent voir le deuxième homme de la pièce, déguisé en clown, ce qui, dans ce lieu, pourrait en effrayer plus d'un.

Ils continuèrent à chanter, accompagnés du clown qui criait quelques mots.

Une fois la chanson fini, Mathieu pu récupérer sa bougie qu'il cacha dans la poche de son sweat rapidement, de peur qu'on ne la lui reprenne.

Puis ils se firent gentillement conduire à la pièce suivante, se baissant pour passer dans un petit tunnel au sol.

Ils durent ensuite continuer dans un couloir où une femme les arrêta. Ils voyaient le groupe qui les précédait devant eux. Ils étaient trop rapide peut-être ?

La femme leur demanda encore une fois de se placer contre le mur et leur dit :

-Le professeur nous a prévenu de votre visite et il m'a chargé de vous donner quelque chose de précieux... Quelque chose que vous ne devrez pas oublier, du moins si vous voulez sortir vivant un jour...

Long silence. Ils étaient censés répondre oui ? Peut-être. En tout cas, aucun des deux n'ouvra la bouche et ils attendirent que la jeune femme reprenne la parole.

-Cette chose.. C'est votre code d'immatriculation. B-12-666. Compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Je vous laisse poursuivre votre route.

Ce qu'ils firent. Une fois arrivés, ils virent un espèce de bloc opératoire rudimentaire ou un homme les accueillit, habillé en chirurgien. Charmant pensèrent Mathieu et Antoine.

-DONNEZ MOI LA LUMIERE.

-Non.

-SI. OU JE VOUS DEMEMBRE.

-Non...

-... Bon, donnez la moi...

-Non...

Mathieu donna la loupiote à son collègue, se débarrassant ainsi de la responsabilité qu'il avait en conservant cette petite chose.

-Démerdes toi u.u

-Mais..

-... DISPARAISEZ AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS DECOUPE EN MORCEAU.

Ils passèrent alors bien vite dans la salle suivante, après que Mathieu eu repris la petite lampe qu'il remit dans sa poche.

A peine furent-ils entrer qu'ils purent entendre le magnifique et habituel :

-CONTRE LE MUR.

Ils le firent de contre cœur et attendirent.

-Le professeur m'a parlé de votre visite...

Antoine se retint de rire, voulant demander si cette « Dark Zone » était en fait le repère secret de Maître Panda et de ses sbires.

Mathieu quand à lui, n'eut le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit avant de sentir la lame de la lame, bien sûr fausse, que le monsieur habillé en Jack lui pressait contre la gorge.

-Il se sert de mon don...

Ok, cool ta life, avait eu envie de répondre Mathieu, pas effrayé le moins du monde par ce jouet pressé contre sa jugulaire, cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant Antoine se crisper lorsque Jack lui fit à peu près la même chose, le collant moins.

-Vous n'auriez jamais du venir... Mais il est trop tard. A présent vous allez rencontrer le professeur... Suivez moi.

Arrivés devant la nouvelle porte, Jack les abandonna, retournant à son endroit d'origine, attendant les prochains courageux.

-Bonjour chers amis...

Les « chers amis » s'empêchèrent de pouffer et essayèrent de deviner d'où la voix venait, la pièce étant trop sombre pour pouvoir le voir.

Un flash de lumière. Ils ne purent que distinguer les très de la personne présente dans la salle. Salle que Mathieu trouva étrangement grande pour ne contenir qu'un seul personnage et s'attendait à voir arriver quelqu'un à tout moment, sur ses gardes.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il s'est passé ici... Je vais vous l'expliquer. Comme vous devez le savoir, je suis le professeur. Un jour, une jeune fille est arrivée ici. Elle avait une étrange maladie.. Une maladie dont je ne connaissais absolument rien ! C'était une sorte d'épidémie mortelle qui contamina tout le bâtiment... Et quand elle est morte, j'ai fait ce que tout bon scientifique ferait. Je l'ai ramené à la vie ! Et ça a marché ! Alors je ne me suis pas arrêté là... Je les ai tous ressuscité !

Vous aussi vous êtes à présent contaminés... J'ai tellement envie de vous tuer moi même... Maintenant... Mais j'ai un amis qui s'en chargera avec joie. Suivez moi.

Ils le suivirent en soupirant, se demandant pourquoi il ne les tuerait pas lui même si il en avait temps envie.

Soudain, Mathieu rentra dans quelques choses d'assez dur... Il s'agissait en fait du charmant professeur qui s'était arrête subitement. Il n'était pas très confortable...

-Ah... J'ai oublié.. Faites attention... Nous sommes partout... Tout autour de vous.

Au même moment, la faible lumière de la pièce éclaira un homme qui les regardait. Ils poussèrent un cri aigu et Mathieu s'insulta mentalement de crétin. Il SAVAIT que la pièce était décidément trop grande pour le professeur..

Puis ils durent passer par une porte avec ces célèbres plastiques chiants qui ne servaient à rien, recouverte d'un peu de faux sang, placés entre le couloir sombre dont les murs étaient couverts d'inscription.

De plus, le couloir, descendant, devenait de plus en plus étroit et sombre. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans la nouvelle salle, ils purent entendre une phrase qui ne leur avait pas manqué.

-CONTRE LE MUR.

Ce qu'ils firent avant de croiser le regard exaspéré de la jeune femme, regard auquel ils répondirent par un regard interrogatif.

Mais qu'attendait-elle donc d'eux ?

-... L'AUTRE MUR !

-Ahh..

Une fois sur l'autre mur, elle leur demanda :

-La lampe s'il vous plaît.

-On s'est fait avoir une fois, on se ferra pas avoir deux fois.

-... Non mais donnez la moi. C'est dans le jeu.

-NON.

-... Non mais c'est moi qui vous l'ai donnée –'

-Ahh..

Il lui donna donc et elle recommença à crier.

-VOUS ETES DANS UNE ZONE DE DECONTAMINATION ICI. JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FAITES ICI ?!

Ce fut Mathieu qui répondit :

-Ben.. Euh.. Je.. C'est le professeur qui nous a dit de venir.

-Ah ? Le professeur vous a dit ça ?

-Oui...

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser cinq secondes pour partir d'ici en faisant attention aux escaliers... Mais avant ça... Il va falloir que vous me donniez quelques choses... Je suis sûre que vous avez une idée de ce à quoi je pense.

Leur numéro d'immatriculation bien sûr, pensèrent d'une même voix Antoine et le plus petit..

Plus petit qui d'ailleurs répondit :

-Euh... Un bisou ?

-... o.o Euh... non, il ne s'agit pas vraiment de ça..

-Mince... Euh.. Un câlin alors ?

-Non. Il s'agit de votre NUMERO D'IMMATRICULATION bien sûr !

-Ah.. Alors c'est B-

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, elle demanda au plus jeune :

-Quelle est votre numéro d'immatriculation ?

-Euh... B-12-666.

Puis elle se tourna vers Mathieu et lui posa la même question.

-B-12-666

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui.

-Vous en mettriez votre main à coupé ?

-... Oui.

-Bien. UN.

Ils commencèrent à s'en aller.

-DEUX... TROIS.

Un bruit de tronçonneuse retentit. Mathieu, surpris, glissa et dut courir pour ne pas tomber dans les escalier.

Une fois sortit, il vit ses amis et ces derniers lui demandèrent :

-Ben t'as paumé Antoine ?

-Hein ? Ben il était juste derrière moi... Dit-il en se retournant, constatant en effet qu'Antoine manquait à l'appel.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de voir sortit un Daniel légèrement blanc, suivit de près par un homme possédant une fausse tronçonneuse.

Mathieu s'approcha alors de lui et lui demanda :

-On peut faire une photo ?

A son plus grand désespoir, l'homme répondit négativement et il dut se résigner à retourner dans la voiture.

-Au fait Antoine.. Je te savais pas si trouillard...

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as laissé devant alors que je suis plus petit.

-Ben c'est parce que t'avais la lumière.

-Elle éclairait rien...

-Si... Un tout petit peu.

-Elle était dans ma poche mec...

-... Ben c'est toi qu'est rentré le premier.

-Et pourquoi t'as jamais répondu alors ?

Aucune réponse... Un grand rire anima alors la voiture alors qu'Antoine conduisait jusqu'à l'hôtel, maudissant ses amis qui l'avaient forcé à entrer dans cette maison hantée.


End file.
